Tony's Christmas Spirit
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Nearly a year and a half after Ziva left. Tony is struggling to feel the Christmas Spirit. With everybody around hom getting engaged and having children. He feels that he will be forever alone. Until Christmas Eve when Gibbs gives him an unexepected gift. That makes him see that he is not alone. McGee/Delilah, Jimmy/Breena, Ziva/Adam. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


Tony slammed the door to his car. Figures the first year he could remember they closed the case before Christmas Eve. Was the year he felt the least festive. He despised how much like Ebenezer Scrooge he felt. Who could blame him he was alone. It had never bothered him before but now Jimmy was going on three years with Breena and had a four-month old daughter Hope and McGee and Delilah had been engaged for three months. Bishop was going on five years with her husband Matt and had just returned went on maternity leave with a little boy. At least Abby. His pain was increased by the call he had received from Ziva saying she was engaged to Adam. Gibbs and Ducky were still single. Abby and Ducky would not be celebrating with the team at Gibbs's house this year. Abby had gone to Louisiana to celebrate with her family and Ducky had gone to the UK. At least Tony and Gibbs would be alone together. He had wasted enough time he walked up the porch steps and knocked on his boss's door.

"Took ya long enough DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted.

"I have a lot on my mind." Tony replied.

"It's too late for me but you will find somebody new." Gibbs assured.

"It's just everybody seems to be getting engaged or having kids and I'm alone." Tony replied.

"Your time will come T." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah right." Tony scoffed.

* * *

Tony sat on his couch Jimmy and Breena who had just gotten done passing Hope around to the group were on one side. McGee and Delilah were on the other making out like high schoolers. Bishop was in the chair and Matt was on the floor. Gibbs was in the kitchen preparing the meal. Christmas Carols were playing on the portable record player Delilah had brought. Still Tony did not feel in the spirit.

* * *

Tony handed Gibbs the last plate. Dinner had been interesting to say the least. It had started out normal. Things had started getting weird when Hope did just about every bodily function on Jimmy. The poor guy had to run upstairs and shower. While Gibbs tossed his dirty clothes in the dryer. After Hope's incident Delilah had covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom herself. Luckily Gibbs had a half bath downstairs. McGee had followed after her concerned. They left as soon as she got done in there. Gibbs, Tony, and the Vance children were the only ones left. Since the Bishops had rushed out after dinner to make it to church.

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Why would I be?" Tony asked.

"Look I know it is killing you that Ziver is gone and I would give anything for her to be back. So that you two could be getting married and starting a family but she is gone and I hate to say it engaged to Adam." Gibbs explained.

"I know." Tony sighed.

"I know you will find love. You are attractive, smart, funny, and a great federal agent who saves people's lives. A girl would be crazy to not want you." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah but why do I always pick the worst woman?" Tony asked.

"If it weren't for Shannon and Jenny I'd be asking myself the same thing." Gibbs replied.

"At least you had that." Tony sighed.

"That's it!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Tony flinched expecting a head slap instead. Gibbs walked down to his basement. Tony felt terrible. It was Christmas and he had probably hurt his boss's feelings by soiling the memory of his family. With his stupid drama. Gibbs returned a few minutes later with a nervous smile and handed Tony an envelope. It was addressed to him at NCIS. The return address was Israel.

"Boss?" Tony questioned.

"I saw how it hurt when Leon told us that she was engaged. So when I saw this in your mailbox at work I took it. You can open it or not." Gibbs explained.

"I want to read it. This is the first she's corresponded with me since she left." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony walked into the living room and opened the envelope. It was a holiday card. Tears started to form in his eyes. It should have been from him and her and been sent from DC. Not her and Adam. He hated that man. Taking one last deep breath he opened the card and read the message.

"_Happy Holidays from Ziva and Adam Eshel"_

She had gotten married and not told them. Last he heard they were engaged but that was back in July. He tried to force the card back in the envelope but something was blocking it. Perplexed Tony set the card on the couch and shook the envelope until the extra contents fell out. It was a photograph. That featured Ziva and Adam with their arms around each other. He was about to throw it across the room when he saw the inscription on the back.

"_Tony I am sorry for leaving you. In my bi-monthly chats with Leon I frequently hear how much my departure hurt you. I really wish I could have stayed and been with you but to be honest. I am damaged goods. Adam understands and shares a lot of my pain. I know your life has been anything but easy but you still deserve better than me. You have mourned and messed around long enough. It is time for you to find love and make little DiNozzo's. Who knows maybe our children will one day meet and do what we were to chicken to do. Date, marry, and start a family._

_Sincerely Ours ZeeVah._

Tony smiled at the note that shed a little more light on why Ziva had left and the way she spelled her name and incorrect idiom. Tony knew that had been done on purpose. It was time to move on and with Boss, Probie, Abby, Duck-Man, and Gremlin as his wingmen he'd find love in no time.

* * *

Tony ended ups staying with Gibbs that night. He had one too many and ended up too tired to drive as well. So Gibbs ordered him to the guest room. He found himself up before dawn. Watching Gibbs work on his latest project. Like a little boy spying on daddy.

*knock* *knock*

"Who could that be at this hour?" Gibbs asked.

"I will get it." Tony replied.

"Thank T." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony walked up the basement stairs and made his way to Gibbs's front door. He looked out the window and saw Vance on the other side. Jared and Kayla were on either side of him.

"Good morning Director. What brings you here at this hour?" Tony asked.

"It's Christmas and you spend Christmas with family." Vance replied.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"We aren't alone though." Jared said.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"Come on guys!" Vance called.

* * *

Vance walked in followed by Jimmy and Breena carrying baby Hope, Ellie and Matt, and McGee and Delilah. Everybody had big smiles even Hope. Delilah still looked sick but she was happy in fact she and McGee looked like they were about to explode.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The Vance's, Bishops and Palmer's, McGee, and Delilah called.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Gibbs, Tony called back.

"How are you guys?" McGee asked.

"I am great. It really made me feel good helping the Vance children." Tony replied.

"It was nice having one of my kids stay with me on Christmas Eve." Gibbs said.

"I'm glad." McGee replied.

"Breena and I are doing well too but we have to get to church and then over to Ed's" Jimmy said.

"It was nice of you to stop by though." Gibbs replied.

"How are you Probie and Mrs. Probie?" Tony asked.

"Really great actually." Delilah replied.

"Yeah we kind of have to tell you now." McGee replied.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"We're pregnant!" McGee and Delilah cried in unison.

* * *

Everybody congratulated the McGee's and ate breakfast together. Before heading off to their own traditions. Leaving Gibbs and Tony alone once again. Tony smiled for the first time in nearly a year and a half he believed he would find love again. He did have the best dad, grandpa, siblings, and weird neighbor you just started to warm up to after he and his family had lived next door for year. That a guy could ask for.

"Merry Christmas dad." Tony replied changing the subject.

"Merry Christmas son." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading. Anyway Merry Christmas, Happy late Chanukah's, Joyous Kwanzaa, Blessed Solstice, and Happy Festivus. That should cover everything**.


End file.
